


On Fire

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Harley visits Aiden after he gets his tonsils out. Set in a universe where Aiden never leaves because Disney is RUDE.





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henryhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryhart/gifts).



"Hey Aidster, how's it going?" 

Aiden had his tonsils out this morning. Apparently, he kept getting a bunch of sore throats. I thought it was just because of all the screaming he does when he's around the twins, but I guess I was wrong.

"Peachy," he answers from his bed, wincing from the sound of his dry and scratchy voice. I frown and move from my spot against his door frame to the edge of his bed. While I find it annoying when Aiden jumps from wall to wall, ranting about some comic book he and Ethan have been obsessing over, that's better than him being completely mute. Wow. Who thought that I'd  _ever_ say that? 

"Uh, well, I got you ice-cream! Mint Chocolate Chip! Your favorite!" I explain, lifting up the  _Ben and Jerry's_ bag in my hand. Aiden smiles a small smile and I can't help, but return it, a feeling of victory settling in my stomach. After the diorama fiasco of the first gift I got him, I've been nervous to get him anything since, even as something as simple as ice-cream, so the fact that he actually likes it makes me feel like I could explode with happiness. 

"Thanks, Harles," he replies softly. So...what now? He can't really talk because of the soarness so I should try not to ask him any questions which is only 90% of all of my conversations. Don't blame me! I just can't help it. 

We sit in silence for awhile. Aiden looks at me and I can tell that he's trying to read my mind. He has that look often on that face. The one where his lips form a slight frown and his eye brows crease in concentration. It makes me want to laugh. Not because of the expressions on his face, but becauuse he should know by now that no one can read my mind. Besides the fact that it's physically impossible, and that truly no one can read minds, I like to think that I'm hard to get. Ethan would probably say otherwise, but Aiden doesn't know any better. 

"So...Does it hurt a lot?" I ask. Seriously? Me and my big mouth. Luckily, Aiden doesn't seem to be too annoyed by it, and nods dramatically instead. 

"Feels like my throat is on fire," he comments and I suddenly regret asking the question and making him talk more. I guess that Aiden must've noticed the sudden change in my mood because sits up in his bed and looks at me. 

"What's going through...your mind there, Harles?" He struggles to question, clearing his throat in between sentences, which only adds to my sudden regret of coming here. 

"I just-I don't want to be the reason for your pain. You should really be resting and I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry," I explain as I begin to get up from his bed. I don't get far though because Aiden stops me by grabbing my arm gently and gestures for me to sit back down, this time, closer to him. My heart suddenly feels like it's speeding on a rollercoaster and my palms are getting a sweaty. And Is it hot in here? Why is it hot?

"hey, don't talk like that. I'm-glad you came. I always wanna...talk to you. Even if my throat is on fire," he responds with a small smile in at the end of his sentence. I can't help, but let out a small chuckle, even though I'm still not sure if he really means what he says. His even wider smile at the sound of my laugh really lifts up the mood though. He touches my arm then and my brain turns into to a big pile of melted goo. What has he done to me?

"I mean it," he says softly. He looks into my eyes and if my brain wasn't already fried, it definitely is now and to make it worse, my heart is beating so fast that it might fly out of my chest. Wait. Can he hear it beating? He can't hear it can he? 

Before I can overanalyze anything more, I realize that Aiden is moving closer to me. Like incredibly closer. And, he's looking at...my lips? Oh-no, he's going to kiss me. I don't know how to kiss! How do people kiss? 

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. His candy-coated, sugar-coated lips. I've always read in books that people see fireworks when they kiss and, well, they aren't wrong. There's definitely a firework show going on somewhere. Or is it in my head? I don't know anymore. I don't know anything. All I know is that my heart feels like it's going to burst in the best way possible. 

Seconds past and Aiden pulls away, the feeling of his lips lingering on mine. I bring my fingers up to my own; remembering the sensation. Without realizing it, I let out a soft "whoa" under my breath which makes Aiden laugh and my cheeks grow warm. 

"It's not funny," I claim which doesn't help the situation like I thought it would. 

"Debatable," he answers. This time, I can't help, but laugh and in that moment, I realize that talking with Aiden is the most natural thing in the world, even when his throat is on fire.


End file.
